Les sauveurs de Paris
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Petits textes sur le fandom. Sans lien l'un avec l'autre, sauf exception.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Tu en es capable, Marinette. C'étaient les mots que se répétait la jeune fille. Parler à Adrien était toujours complexe. Ça l'était encore plus de l'inviter l'air de rien. Elle fermait quelques instants ses yeux bleus et respirait à fond. C'était une technique qu'elle avait vue sur internet, pour évacuer le stress. Vu son état actuel, ça ne fonctionnait pas trop. Son cœur battait fort, le jeune homme n'était pas loin. Elle avait fini par connaître son horaire par cœur. Et ce n'était pas du tout flippant, c'était ce qu'affirmait sa meilleure amie. Elle n'allait pas lui mentir sur ça, ce n'était pas son genre.


	2. Blog

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Alya Césaire, une jeune métisse au regard caramel sourit en voyant que son Ladyblog était toujours autant visité. Son alter égo, Rena Rouge commençait à avoir de la popularité. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un bon plan de mettre son identité d'héroïne en danger. Car elle avait par plusieurs fois mise en scène. Elle se grattait le menton, songeuse. Elle devait demander son avis à quelqu'un et pas Marinette, car cette dernière adorait littéralement son blog. Elle navigua dans ses contacts pour tomber jusqu'à Nino. Le jeune homme était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil et franc. Elle adorait, plus que ça, elle l'aimait. Difficile pour elle d'en faire autrement. La jeune collégienne sourit en tapant le message à ce garçon qui avait su voler son cœur. Il lui dirait son avis sur le Ladyblog assez vite.

Elle attendait de façon intelligente en cherchant comment intégrer Rena sans trop de photo d'elle, contrairement à Ladybug et Chat noir. Il y avait des curieux de cette absence. Bientôt, ce manque ferait un lien avec elle. Et ce n'était pas le but. Elle retouchait un peu sa photo. Elle devait rien laisser au hasard. Elle entendait le bruit caractéristique d'un message. C'était Nino qui lui disait que son site était très bien, même si un peu trop girly. Il lui souhaitait la bonne nuit et lui disait qu'il l'aimait, elle. Pour toute réponse, la demoiselle lui répondait à son affection par un, je t'aime suivi d'un cœur rouge. Elle publiait le soir même un petit article sur Rena...


	3. Le mal incarné

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note : Texte réalisé lors d'un atelier Yaoifr. Comme j'ai été incapable de rester sur un fandom, je les publie dans mes compilations.

* * *

Il est le mal, il le sait très bien. Mais rien ne l'empêchera d'avoir les Miraculous. Il les aurait un jour. Il était patient, enfin pas trop non plus. Il semait ses akumas enquêtes de ces deux objets. Certains de ces vilains qu'il engendrait malgré lui, avait l'impudence de lui désobéir, à lui. Le Papillon. Il avait donné ces capacités, cette possibilité d'accomplir ce qu'ils désiraient. Jalousie, tristesse, amour déçu, frustration. Tout y passait. Il n'était pas très regardant. Dès qu'il sentait un cœur prêt à être noirci. Il insufflait un peu de ses pouvoirs dans un papillon de lumière qui devenait Akuma. Il s'envolait paisiblement à travers le trou prévu pour dans sa cachette secrète.

Personne, pas même son fils ou les héros de Paris ne se doutait qu'il était en vérité. Comme il ignorait qui se cachait derrière ses empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Il serrait un peu sa canne. Il voyait les dégâts que faisait son champion de jour. Il espérait, comme il craignait l'intervention de Ladybug et Chat Noir.

Ils arrivèrent, l'un puis l'autre. Il ne devait pas se trouver au même endroit de se rejoindre ici. Peut-être qu'il avait croisé un des héros sans le masque, voir les deux. En tout cas. La capitale française était assez grande pour cacher deux jeunes adolescents jouant les justiciers dans une tenue moulante. À côté, son costume était moins prêt du corps, pas qu'il en ai honte, que du contraire. Là, se présentait une occasion d'arriver à son but. Il hurlait.

« Prends les miraculous, les boucles d'oreille et la bague. »

Le monstre frôlait la jeune fille et le jeune homme utilisa son don pour détruire quelque chose qui aiderait la demoiselle de briser l'objet dans lequel était son akuma. Elle avait utilisé son Lucky charm quand ? Il ne l'avait pas vu. Car il voulait souvent à travers les yeux de ces supers vilains. Quand elle brisa l'objet, il sentit comme si on lui arrachait une partie de lui. Cette sensation était toujours aussi horrible. Pourtant, il souffrirait encore pour arriver à son but. Il exaucerait son vœu. Il retrouverait sa raison de vivre, son rayon de soleil. Cet espoir en lui brûlait plus fort que n'importe quel feu. Les sentiments déçus, il y était habitué, il les sentait comme il les vivait. Avec plus d'intensité que ces petits citoyens. Sa souffrance était plus forte. Il était le méchant ultime, mais ça ce n'était qu'un détail. De toute façon, seule son obsession comptait, réaliser son rêve.


	4. Toits

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Note :** Il s'agit d'un texte écrit pour la compétition des drabbles de la gazette des bonbons aux citrons.

* * *

Les toits de Paris, quel endroit magnifique pour observer le monde qui l'entourait. S'il n'y avait pas cette personne akumatisé par le papillon, il aurait resté un moment à voir la population s'agiter. Que dirait sa lady ? Elle lui dirait qu'ils étaient là pour aider cette pauvre personne. Toujours aussi généreuse, cette fille était vraiment celle qui lui fallait. Il l'aimait de tout son être. Quel dommage que ce secret était si important. Que la France comptait sur eux. Même le monde, car rien interdisait le papillon de se déplacer, un peu comme eux. Cet homme inconnu, aidé par une dame dévouée, était si proche d'eux. Alors pourquoi ils ne savaient pas qui c'était ? Pourquoi ?


End file.
